


Interigation technique

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Lucifer interrogates the only way he knows how.
Kudos: 6





	Interigation technique

How did I come to get this job? I don’t even drink and yet I work behind a bar. For the reasons being good pay and close to home. That’s it nothing else. Just money and easy travel. It isn’t even 10 yet and the bar is already overflowing. It must have been a rough day at the office cause most of the guys coming to the bar are already one blown over to the wind. One even gave me his life story, so I poured his drink that much quicker and moved him out of the way. Once again, I was covering my colleagues shift because he hadn’t shown up for work and no one was able to contact him either. Typical. Sometime later this hot guy came up to the bar. Snazzy suit, good face, great body. Couldn’t care less.   
`What can I get you sugar? ` he leaned in proper close to me and I found I couldn’t take my eyes away from his,  
`Well now, excellent customer service ill keep that in mind` I couldn’t help but blush at the comment. Its about time somebody like him came in here,  
`More important than that I`m looking for your co-worker. Goes by the name of Z cat? ` knew it gay. All the hot guys are,  
`He isn’t in today. Not sure when he will be in next. Can I take a message? `   
`You certainly may` he pulled some notes out of his jacket pocket and held them out to me,  
`Not necessary`.

Slipping from behind the bar we both went to a VIP room and locked ourselves in and he performed his interrogation like a wild bear. I was down to my undies as was he. Him being the more dominant he led me on my back nipping around my chest area, I could feel the fire burning away in me like some high trip,  
` So who does your friend sell to hmm? ` I could barely concentrate as he nipped my neck and caressed my upper thigh, his hands so big and warm,  
`Anyone who is willing to by it from him, he sells powerful stuff. It`s caused a few fatalities, he`s pissed of a few people` I moaned as his fingers massaged my opening,  
`Someone you know perhaps? ` he leaned into me and I bit his shoulder as he pushed further in,  
`Yesterday. A guy came in looking for him. He gave me his card. Loan shark looking for him. Gave me 3k for info. Had nothing to give. ` I was getting closer I could feel myself tremble,  
` I see, this chap wouldn’t happen to be Mr Hammond would it? ` with one final thrust I came, leaving gentle kisses we both sat up and got changed,  
`You’ve been very helpful I must say, I will leave my number on the bar in case I need you for anything else. Ta ta for now` he left the VIP room as I took a minute to get my breath back. Best shift ever.


End file.
